poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Blue Cat, The Master Thief (TV Special) Transcript
Here's the transcript for Enter Blue Cat, The Master Thief (TV Special) The opening begins at night in Radiant City, ???, ???. ???, ???. Security Guard 1: (snoring) ???, ???. Security Guard 2: Hmm, anyone out there? ???, ???. Security Guard 2: These darn comics must be gettin' to me. ???, ???. Blue Cat: Hello, gorgeous. ???, ???. Blue Cat: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Security Guard 1: (on speaker) ???, ???. ???, ???. Lexie: Wait. ???, ???. Security Guard 1: Didn't I just say that?! ???, ???. Lexie: We've got to protect the ruby! ???, ???. Katelyn: ???, ???. Lexie: Charge!! Katelyn: ???, ???. ???, ???. Katelyn: I was going to ask you for the code. Lexie: 2583. ???, ???. Katelyn: ???, ???. Lexie: Shut up. Let's try again! ???, ???. Katelyn: Not again. ???, ???. Lexie: Charge!! Katelyn: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lexie: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Blue Cat: Thanks for the jewels, boys. ???, ???. ???, ???. Security Guard 1: ???, ???. Security Guard 2: ???, ???. Inspector Monroe: ???, ???. Rick: Hey, Inspector. Check this out! Inspector Monroe: What is it, Rick? ???, ???. Rick: ???, ???. ???, ???. Inspector Monroe: A calling card? ???, ???. Rick: ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Sabrina Hawkins: Hi there. Serena: Oh. Hello. Sabrina Hawkins: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Sabrina Hawkins: ???, ???. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Callie Jones: ???, ???. Sabrina Hawkins: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. Crowd: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Crowd: Yeah! Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Orbot: Doctor, may I present to you, Egg-Thief! ???, ???. Egg-Thief: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Egg-Thief: ???, ???. Zeke: Wow. A thief and a gentlemen. Ivy: Tell me about it. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Egg-Thief: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Rigby: What's the big news, Palutena? Lady Palutena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pit: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. (glass breaking) ???, ???. Jewelry Store Owner: Help! Blue Cat's getting away with my jewels! Altogether: (gasp) Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. ???, ???. Altogether: It's morphin' time! ???, ???. Altogether: ???, ???. ???, ???. Blue Cat: Heh, sorry about that. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (feeling dizzy) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Mordecai: (looking around) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: That way! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: She went this-a-way! ???, ???. ---- Serena: ???, ???. Blue Cat: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: She got away! ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Mom, why didn't you stop here? Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Bebop: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: There she is. Just gotta switch it out with something that weights the same. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rattrap: Hmm... yeah, Looks like the statue's slowin' them down. Hey, you got enough left for a power dive? Silverbolt: Why, yes, But what... Rattrap: Just get as close as you can. ???, ???. Bebop: ???, ???. Rocksteady: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bebop & Rocksteady: (screams) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Now's our chance! Rattrap: Let's do it! ???, ???. Callie, Rattrap & Silverbolt: (screams) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rattrap: Hoo-hoo! Hey, we sure buzzed their beehive! Hey, nice flyin', Bolt! ???, ???. Callie Jones: (gasp) The golden statue! ???, ???. Inferno: Give me the statue or buuurrrn, Maximal! ???, ???. Silverbolt: You want it, Predacon? Here it is. I'm tired of carrying it. Inferno: No tricks, or I'll destroy you. ???, ???. Inferno: Huh? ???, ???. Rattrap: I'll take that! ???, ???. Inferno: Stand and fight, vermin! ???, ???. Rattrap: Oh yeah? Shrivel up and die, ant! ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Rattrap: Hoo-hoo! We did it! Let's get this statue back to the museum. ???, ???. Serena: Aah! ???, ???. Altogether: (screams) ???, ???. Blue Cat: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Blue Cat! ???, ???. Blue Cat: Sorry, ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Rattrap: Oh, man! We almost had it! ???, ???. ???, ???. Back at the Command Center, ???, ???. ???, ???. Amy Rose: Serena, are you crazy?! Sunset Shimmer: What were you thinking? Serena: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hey! don't blame it on her. ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rattrap: Man! If it wasn't for her, ???, ???. we'd have the statue right now. Robbie Diaz: She said it was an accident. Rattrap: Oh yeah? when Ratchet asked you for help, you turned him down. Was that an accident too? Whis: Is that true, Robbie? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Um, (sighs) ???, ???. Lady Palutena: It's alright, Robbie. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lady Palutena: (to Serena) And as for you, Serena. ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Feeling ashamed of herself, Serena, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Serena, wait! ???, ???. Fluttershy: ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) I guess we went a little too far. Ratchet: Yeah. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: No, it's okay, guys. ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Whis: ???, ???. Lord Beerus: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. Egg-Thief: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Blue Cat: Catch me if you can. ???, ???. Applejack: C'mon, y'all. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Way ahead of ya, AJ. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Blue Cat: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Blue Cat: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Blue Cat: (grunts) ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???.